Una ultima oportunidad
by Valeri Riffin
Summary: Kirito a logrado alejar a Asuna Asuna esta herida después de la traición de Kirito y lo evita a toda costa ¿Podrá la pareja dorada superar los problemas y estar juntos a pesar de todo? /Triangulo amoroso/ \\Kiriasu, Kirito x Asuna\\


No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, aun frente a sus ojos seguía siendo igual, rendido ante los encantos de aquella chica, todo en ella lo volvía loco, sin embargo su confusión no cesaba, a veces su noble corazón lo traicionaba haciéndolo sentir estúpido por dejarla ir. Finalmente ¿Quien era el para romperle el corazón a su mejor amiga?

Hubiese preferido otra situación, otras circunstancias, otra realidad ¡No lo soportaba! Todo fue culpa de Shino, si ella hubiese aceptado que el estaba con Asuna desde un principio nada de eso estaría ocurriendo y el no se estaría muriendo por volver a tenerla cerca, pero el también era responsable, el no aclaro desde un principio que no quería a nadie mas, pero nunca lo vio necesario, siempre pensó que era obvio la relación que ellos llevaban no le estarían mintiendo a Yui, Shino nunca hubiese interferido entre ellos, Asuna no estaría ahora rodeada de pretendientes y el no estaría volviéndose loco

\- ¡Onni-san!-Exclamó Suguha sacándolo de su nube, había olvidado que estaban en la cafetería y llevaba mas de 15 minutos observando a Rika y Asuna quienes estaban en la otra esquina de la cafetería- No puedes seguir así por siempre ¿Sabes? -Suspiro con pesadez y no podía negar que ella estaba en lo correcto-

\- ¿Que puedo hacer entonces? -La miro un tanto frustrado, no podía evitarlo, se sentía impotente ante toda esta situación.

* * *

 **Una semana antes**

Sus lágrimas caían repetidamente, una tras otra, eso a él lo destruía por dentro. Aquella peli-naranja podía derrumbarlo a él en menos de un segundo, esos ojos color avellana que en aquel momento se mostraban cristalinos a los que juró proteger siempre y a quien juro proteger siempre, Kazuto no podía creer que él era la causa del sufrimiento por el que pasaba su amada en ese momento. Sin embargo, para el dicho momento le permitió ver con claridad que el mismo se había envuelto voluntariamente en aquella situación.

-Asuna…-Formuló con un hilo de voz, en un intento por acercarse a rodear la con sus brazos. Acto que ella instantáneamente rechazo

-¡Déjame en paz Kazuto! –grito ella a la defensiva levantándose de la banca en la que se encontraban.

El hecho de que lo llamara por su nombre acabó por asustarl, ella nunca lo llamaba así, sabía que eso quería decir que esta vez no era solo una discusión, si no que esta vez, de verdad la había perdido. Ella, por su parte, se dispuso a correr y alejarse de aquel peli-negro, sin embargo, este la tomo del brazo con fuerza, dándole a entender que no se resignaría a dejarla ir.

-¡Asuna deja de ser tan testaruda y escúchame maldita sea! –Suplico desesperado forzándola a mirar sus ojos los cuales también estaban derramando lágrimas

-¿¡Escucharte!? –Le reclamo ella con la voz rota y furia en su voz- ¡Kazuto Kirigaya no quiero verte en mi vida! –Le grito soltándose de su agarre y echándose a correr lo más lejos posible para evitar que este la siguiera

A Kazuto escuchar aquello termino por destrozarlo, sintió como si algo dentro de él hubiese muerto. Se preguntó cómo después de todo lo que habían pasado, todo lo que hizo por mantenerla a salvo e inclusive ser la única a quien le entrego su corazón, alma y vida; en un solo momento pudo todo arruinarse por completo.

La respuesta fue obvia después de que aquella chica lo llamara a que regresara al café, preguntándole que le había sucedió Asuna y porque se había comportado de aquella forma.

Shino Asada

Volvió al café limpiando sus lagrimas tratando de disimular que había llorado, no quería que lo vieran de esa forma, de una manera tan vulnerable.

Shino, por su parte se confundió al mirarlo, le había dicho sus sentimientos y lo había besado frente a todos, quizás no hubiese sido discreta pero eso era lo que ella quería hacer y de cierta forma no sintió culpa alguna, se sintió bien al hacerlo, al fin había entregado su corazón por completo y se sentía aun mas dichosa después de que por unos segundos Kazuto había correspondido a su beso.

Lo había hecho justo antes que Asuna entrara junto con Rika, ambas parecían sorprendidas pero Asuna se echo a correr justo antes que Kazuto se separara de ella y fuera por Asuna. No entendía muy bien lo que ocurría, ella sabía que ambos estaban en una Party juntos y que estaban en "Matrimonio" en el juego, pero nunca le tomo interés, siempre supuso que se habían casado por alguna estrategia pero nunca los vio como algo mas. Kazuto jamás menciono que ellos fueran novios así que ella ignoro ese hecho aunque si era obvio que Asuna sentía algo por el nunca se preocupo, quizás el estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Asuna pero simplemente no quería herirla, eso era lo que Shino pensaba

Kazuto no dijo nada solo tomo su chaqueta y se fue de allí sin mirar a nadie, solo quería llegar a su casa, llorar y tratar que Asuna lo perdonara; pero Shino penso que el solo se sentía culpable y que con el tiempo el también le diría que la quería así que decidido dejarlo ir sin preguntar mas.

Asuna estaba rota por completo, la idea era comer todos juntos festejando un año mas de haberse conocido en SAO, Kirito le había dicho que llego temprano y que solo estaban Klein y Sinon con el ademas que Agil estaba acomodando su mesa; Silica no podría ir ese día así que ella iba con Rika (Quien la forzó a decirle por su nombre real hasta que Asuna logro acostumbrarse) Ella estaba ansiosa por llegar y Rika la molestaba continuamente en el trayecto, una vez que llegaron al café sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas ante tal escena. Su novio estaba con Sinon besándose, no pudo evitar ahogar un grito y cubrir sus boca, para antes salir de allí inmediatamente. Se sintió traicionada.

El dolor no hubiese sido tanto si no hubiese visto como el se dejaba llevar por aquel beso, eso fue lo que causo que todo dentro de ella se rompiera, la persona que mas amaba, la unica persona que la hacía sentir en casa la había traicionado de la manera mas cruel del mundo; por mas que insistiera eso fue algo que no creería poder perdonarle y que con el tiempo hizo que su recuerdo la quemara por dentro

* * *

 **¡Al fin lo hice! Después de mil años pude subir mi primer fic Kiriasu TwT**

 **Se que esta corto pero no me odien** **D': Llevo demasiado con esta idea en mente y nunca la subo porque nunca la termino ;O;**

 **Aun no esta terminada de hecho pero si no la subía ahora no la subiría nunca Dx**

 **No puedo prometer estar activa así que perdón U-U**

 **Para los que no lo saben acabo de entrar a preparatoria y me estoy matando T-T (Sip, soy la matada del salón)**

 **¿Sugerencias? ¿Ideas? ¿Criticas? Todo lo acepto hace mucho no subo un Fanfic a ningún lado QwQ**

 **Bueno sin mas que agregar**

 **LOS QUIERO CHAO :'D**


End file.
